The mad queen
by slothely stego bazinga girl
Summary: Alice could only dream of being free of her madness and being a queen. But when her two wishes are granted, a new evil reigns in her world as she has to choose between her sanity and the love of her life, The Goblin King. "You're the mad queen Alice. You are his rival..." Rated M, for the violence that is the corrupt wonderland
1. Chapter 1

**I've always thought Alice madness returns would be great in a crossover with Labyrinth, So here it is. This story will be in Alice's point of view. **

**American McGee owns Alice: Madness returns**

**Jim Henson owns Labyrinth**

* * *

The mad queen

Prologue.

Freedom. That's all I wanted. Freedom from this mind consuming madness. It has been a year, since my last ventures in my wonderland. A year since I discovered the filthy secrets of that absurd man who called himself a doctor. A year since I found out the truth of my family's deaths. I've considerably picked myself up after leaving the asylum, you could say. I am becoming a woman of high society, kn a different world!

I still can't quite figure out the love of my life, or his, I mean our, people. In the midst of a labyrinth, with talking doors and foul-smelling bogs, is a castle. And in that castle is a king. And that king has his queen. And they both had a Kingdom to rule. He rules the labyrinth and the goblin city, and I am now the white queen of my shattered, pieced together wonderland.

It's funny how all this started. Two simple words, and a sentence to follow. This adds up to six impossible things every morning for the rest of my life. What were those two words?

I wish...

* * *

**This is short as it is prologue and I don't see them needing to be particularly long. So let me know in the reviews what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to let you guys know that this chapter may be really bad. Like, so bad it's not even funny.**

* * *

**The mad queen**

**1**

**Of blasted cats and damnable hallucinations**

"It's been thirteen years. That makes me almost twenty years of age. I still see your warm smiles and cold scowls at times." I said to what would look to you as emptiness. But in reality, I was talking to someone. A lonely girl with black hair can be seen in a cemetery just outside Oxford. For the past two years, on November the 5th, I visit the graves of some important people in my life. My family.

I was seven years old when it happened. On November 5th, 1863, my family, my mother, father and sister, perished in an inferno which burned my home to ash. That's what everyone else knows. My parents were unrecognisable. My sister had no mark, and it was assumed she was suffocated by smoke, but her door was closed. I remember the last time I heard from her. It was on the night of the blaze. I thought she was talking in her sleep. And as for the youngest daughter of the family? My burns were treated in Littlemore infirmary for a year, then admitted to Rutledge asylum. For eleven years, I lived in hell. Apparently, I was presented as blind, deaf and dumb. What would an insane asylum expect from an eight year old? All sorts of remedies were tried, and all failed. No matter. I was released on the November of 1874, two months after saving my little wonderland from the red queen who had corrupted it. I received further hypnotic treatment to try and stop my hallucinations and cure my survivor's guilt. I was being hypnotised by a liar. He was one of my father's old students at Oxford. After saving wonderland from falling yet again, I realised that I was not the one who had started the fire like I once thought.

It was the liar. Dr. Bumby his name was. Whenever he came over for tea, which was a sort of tradition back then for undergraduates to have tea with their mentors, he was noticeably obsessed with my older sister. His plan was to kill us all. And while under his care, I was oblivious to what he was doing to the other children under his care. Never again will he try again. Many surges of relief washed over me as I pushed him in front of a bloody train.

I looked at the three graves lined up. Mr. Arthur Liddell, Mrs. Veronica Liddell and Ms. Elizabeth Liddell. I placed a hand on my father's grave.  
" Lizzie. You'll be pleased to hear that Dinah is well." I smile. Dinah was our family pet cat. She was the one who saved my live on the night of the fire.  
"The town has almost gone as mad as I have." I laughed. "The paper's are full of the nonsense of science. Charles Darwin has become successful over finding away to communicate with a monkey" I laugh more. Then I feel warm tears sliding down my face, but I smile nonetheless.  
"They're rebuilding our home. They're using something called bricks for it. It looks rather splendid, I must say, I wish you could come see it." I say, then I hear a crack of thunder. I look up to feel cold rain falling on my face. I smile and stand up, throwing small bunches of red and white roses at the tombstones.

"I best be on my way. I will see you again soon. I always will." and I turn on my heel and leave the cemetery and down a country road into town. My home was on the other end of Oxford, which was a long walk, but I manage. I walked through the many streets, receiving looks from the residents. I turn down a small alleyway as a form of shortcut.  
"Alice..." I hear whispers.  
"Hm? I do wish that I don't go to wonderland this time. It shouldn't need saving." I mutter. I walk further down the alleys and I start hearing awful laughter. It sounded scratchy, if that's a word. I look round and see nothing.  
" Tsk. Damnable hallucinations. " I scowl. Then I start seeing creatures which look familiar.  
"Hmph. Madcaps. Go run along and tell the Hatter I don't have time for tea." I call. But they're still there. I look up and see an owl flying round a corner.  
"This is o- oh no...another mad adventure. " I sigh, and then pick up speed and run round the corner and a gasp escapes my lips as I do. A stone labyrinth is visible from the hill, and there is a castle in the centre. I look behind me and there's nothing. Not even the madcaps.

"What madness is this?!" I scream. In the distance to the right, I see another castle. To the left in the distance, cog wheels floating in the air.  
"It's been a while Alice." A somewhat familiar voice says.  
"Of course I'd meet you first, blasted cat." I growl. Cheshire cat, as thin as ever.  
"It's a pleasure meeting you again, my queen. "  
"Queen?"  
" We need you Alice!" Another voice says.  
"Hatter?"  
"There's a new form of enemy in Wonderland Alice. He heard your wish. And now he wants your madness for himself, and the red queen is dying. You, must take her place as the white Queen."  
"New enemy? You're no help at all if you are giving me a vague description such as this." I say.  
"He calls himself the goblin king. He's the king of...those things which you saw earlier. He's distorted the world. The only way into Wonderland. Through his labyrinth." The cat tells me.

"What makes you think I have time for this?"  
" We all will become twice as mad! So mad we grow tealess, and fade!" The hatter tells me.  
"So basically it's the destruction of wonderland all over again?" I ask.  
"Quite. Now you, be on your guard." The cat says, fading to nothing.  
" Hurry Alice! There's no time!" And with that said, hatter was gone. Replacing him, a table covered with bones. In the bones, a blade.  
"And I suppose my madness has returned again, " I sigh. Well, I best get on with it, if I ever want to get home.

* * *

**...I'm going to cry and watch dan and phil or some legend of Zelda videos. **


End file.
